


Gone fishin'

by Ethestrangest1



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, So i did it again, i know it wrote itself already but like please, i was so tempted by this one, just let me do this, tumblr prompt fic writing late at night when i should be asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethestrangest1/pseuds/Ethestrangest1
Summary: Hannibal decides he wants to meet wills dad. wills dad finds this hillarious.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toni_of_the_trees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toni_of_the_trees/gifts).



Will sat across from Hannibal reclining in a dark leather armchair. a tumbler of whisky in his hand as he watched the light of the fireplace dance across his husband's face, he looked and felt the definition of domestic bliss. From across the fireplace, hannibal revelled in it. he looked down at the glass in his left hand looking at the ring will had himself made. it was silver oxidised black inlaid with a single ruby and slivers of deer antler. the effect was almost gothic. it was an expression of how will saw him but also a reminder of the monster will had once considered him. the ruby glittered like an eye. Hannibal pondered on the odd keeping of tradition their marriage had been. Hannibal himself had been strict about custom, despite the informality of the ceremony. He thought of a custom he had not fulfilled, he had not asked will's father's permission before marrying him. The world thought the two were long dead and buried (the blood flesh and bone they had relinquished had gone a long way in covering their tracks and a tired and broken FBI had simply given up). He remembered that in one of their past conversations will had mentioned that his father was not like; wouldn't be bothered by the murder or cannibalism should they ever make contact and also that his father wouldn't believe his death without being presented with wills cold dead body. he was much like jack in that respect. Hannibal had made up his mind, he was going to meet will's father, to ask for his blessing. 

'Will, I've been thinking, I want to meet your dad'  
it was said with such conviction will had to take a deep breath.

'since we will be staying in the states a week next we can visit my uncle' 

'My dad is complicated....You won't kill him.'

'I want to know what kind of person he is, over dinner' 

will looked shocked, but resigned. 

'Fine.'

the week passed quickly, a safe house close to wills family home had been arranged and the necessary ingredients were going to be provided. they packed their suitcases and Antony and Patrick travelled to New Orleans. to meet will's father. 

Will had arranged by burner phone he would meet his father at a local river where they used to fish. their conversation had gone something like this... 

'If your visiting it can only mean one of 2 things, you need help with a body or you got married.' the fact his father had managed to perfectly guessed his reasoning for returning reminded will to tell his husband about his father's particular skills, he then decided to wait... and tell him at dinner. 

'we may need to discuss it over a fishing trip' 

now stood with his father in the stream he was about to speak the first words of the trip, this happened so often in his youth he almost considered it a tradition. 

'Hannibal is rich and pretentious but he loves to serve meat, that sums him all up.'

'he sounds like a lovely person' will waited for the snide remark 'I hate him already'. 

'You aren't surprised?' will said quietly into the wind. 

'surprised you married a man, in your second marriage?' will winced at the reminder but nodded. 

'no, I am not surprised, you aren't gay. you just met your match.' 

will had to force himself to not gape like the fish in the cooler on the bank.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal pondered the man who had graced his threshold moments ago, he had hardly said a word. he was handsome and he held a certain amount of darkness in his face, but he seemed like he was capable of being agreeable. when necessary. He noted the connection between the man's obvious lack of the proper skills to show affection and connected it with will's love of calling him 'daddy' in the bedroom. To be honest, he rather enjoyed it he found it made him a lot freer to give Will the love he truly deserved. Hannibal quickly diverted from that train of thought and finished off the plates. he had made steaks, the best he had ever made, he was out to impress after all. he briefly wondered about will's request for the meat. he had asked that the meat in question had been truly worth of his death and that Hannibal made a large effort to hunt him. he also asked that the kill would not compromise their safety. Hannibal Had complied willingly, he had missed a true hunt. The meat before him had in fact been a serial killer who went after young women and young prostitutes, Hannibal happily removed him from the surface of the earth. He carried the finished plates through to the dining room.

 

'Mr Graham, I'm so glad you co-'

'Just serve the meat please.' Hannibal chuckled at the comment, utterly unfazed he continued. 

'this is our first meal together as a family'

'ou married him without telling me first. so this better is the best steak of your life or you do not get my blessing, understood?' Hannibal was pleasantly taken aback but he simply chuckled at the comment. 

'my dad's pallet is really good. he can detect how the animal was slaughtered, right dad?' Wills father sat silently chewing slowly on the steak. 

'you can't fool him', will added slyly making eye contact with his husband. Hannibal looked back the smile gracing his face was genuine but so was the millisecond of concern that rippled through it. 

Will's father looked up smiling 'This is not cow, but it was hunted and in the end, that's what matters well done Hannibal.' 

'He new in one bite' will bark out a laugh. 

'I've got his blessing' Hannibal chuckled. 

that evening was pleasant the three talking and promising not to stay in touch. Will walked his father to the door. in the other room, hannibal slipped off his shoes. 

'just out of interest how do you know what human meat tastes like dad?' his father simply nodded walking out to his truck and driving away chuckling to himself. 

Will closed the door, slightly confused. before it was even fully shut Hannibal was on him, they were now going to cement their newly blessed marrige.


End file.
